Strawhat-Mask
by PerezLycan
Summary: Luffy has inherited a new power to defend his friends. A hero mask that grants him the power to transform into a defender with rubber powers. He has entered a dangerous, underground world for the sake of protecting his friends, to help understand Reiju, and for his true ambition, freedom! Tokusatsu one piece AU


1

I'm Luffy,

The man who became Strawhat Mask!

* * *

"Oi, Luffy!" Nami scolded, staring at the sleeping figure. "Get up, you gotta get ready for school! The rest of us are, come on you lazy bum." She whined.

"Food ready..?" He snored.

A vein throbbed across her forehead, reaching the end of her patience. "Yeah, a knuckle sandwich!" Smacking him hard enough to flip the hammock he was on and drop him.

"Ow!" He complained, holding the bump on his forehead. "Oi, Nami, what's the big idea!?"

"Don't, oi Nami, me. You can't afford to be late anymore, you idiot. Seriously." She folded her arms over her breast, finishing with a, "Sheesh, why do I put with this." Raising her hand up to hold her dropped head of depression.

"Shishishi." Luffy grew that signature laugh. He hopped to his feet and grabbed the strawhat resting by his nightstand. He put on his hat and with a smirk, "Let's go!"

"Wait up, idiot. How many times do I have to remind you? Hygiene!"

Nami was seen dragging a rebellious Luffy across the hall, into the bathroom.

After the struggle, the both of them went downstairs, heading to the kitchen. They were greeted first by the observant Robin. "Good morning you too." She didn't even glance away from her book, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Super morning!" Franky added, striking the pose.

Brook, Usopp, and Chopper were munching on their breakfast, so they only mumbled a greeting.

"Zoro is still sleeping, and Sanji had to leave for his shift at Baratie, although he left us breakfast." Robin let Luffy and Nami know.

Their breakfast was the usual chaos with the happy band of friends.

Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper all said goodbye to Franky, Robin, and Brook. They all also had a special bento made by Sanji. Usopp and Chopper played around, walking ahead of Nami and Luffy, as they all went to school.

"Oi, how come I have to go to school, while Zoro and Sanji don't?!" Luffy understood that Robin, Franky, and Brook were all adults but Zoro and Sanji were around their age, so why not them?

"Luffy, we've been over this. Sanji has passed all his exam and keeps up with his studies, so he doesn't have to go, instead works at Baratie, which the school excuses because of his contribution to society. And for that moron Zoro..." She cringed. "He couldn't find his way to school on the first day... Or the next, or the one after that... He's an accidental delinquent who accepted his role and just gave up on studying all together... Although he is actually a natural delinquent..."

Luffy dropped his fist on his palm in understanding. "I see, mystery reasons."

Nami grew shark eyes. "I just explained it to you!"

"Luffy, Luffy!" Chopper ran up to him, holding up a newspaper. "Look, Soba-Mask did something amazing again!"

"Geez, not this again." Nami sighed.

"Really! Awesome!" Luffy snatched the paper with stars in his eyes. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp began to fanboy over the superhero of the city. They began to play pretend, taking turns as Soba-Mask, the villain, and hostage, while walking to school.

"Idiots." Nami uttered. The newspaper was abandoned by them so the wind swept it up, it fluttered to Nami. "Hm?" She picked it up, taking a look at the article. Her eyes narrowed. "Soba-Mask defended a warehouse owned by Buggy..." The newspaper crumpled as her hands tightened. She read on, it said he protected the workers during an attack by some hired thugs. Her grip loosened, he was just protecting the workers, not Buggy's property.

"Well if anyone should help themselves to it." She giggled tucking the newspaper away. And they walked to school.

* * *

"Yay, School is over!" Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp cheered.

Nami was beside them too. "Why do you guys always do that?" Asked off to the side.

"Hey, let's all go to the Baratie! Sanji can cook us some delicious food like the bentos!" Luffy declared. They all agreed except Nami.

"Sorry, but I have some business to take care, I'll see you guys at home, don't wait up though." She excused herself, running off.

"What was that about?" Luffy scratched the hair under his strawhat.

"I dunno, but I'm a call everyone else, see if they want to come." Usopp said as he pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, I'll help!" Chopper added. Luffy chuckled and they walked to the restaurant, all of them cheering for food.

The restaurant was docked in the middle of a river that ran through the city.

"Food, food, food!" They clanged the utensils they already had prepared, entering the high-class restaurant like the buffoons they are.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro called out to him from the bar, a beer already in his hand. Robin, Franky, and Brook were next to him, with their respective drinks, tea, cola, and milk.

They walked up to the bar and took a seat beside the rest of the crew. Chopper had to hop up because of his height. "Hey Oldman, where's Sanji?" Luffy asked the owner, Zeff. They couldn't spot their close friend.

"That boy is getting more and more obsessed with the ladies. He ran off a while ago with hearts in his eyes." Zeff scoffed.

"Yeah, that sounds like him." They all sighed. "Don't you kids worry, if you're hungry I'll feed you." Zeff would always feed the hungry, that and they were like family to Sanji, so they always had a place here, no matter how out of class they were.

Most of them cheered except Luffy. He had a raised eyebrow, staring at the back of his head. Sanji did fawn over girls, but feeding the hungry was something he was just as passionate about and Luffy knew that. So because of that he politely rejected Zeff's offer. "Thanks, but I wanna wait for Sanji."

The crew fell off their barstools. "LUFFY DENIED FOOD?!"

"You saying my food isn't good enough, brat?" Turning away from the stove to bark at the boy.

Luffy laughed it off. "You take care of Sanji a lot don't cha?"

Zeff glared at the boy, Luffy had a simple smile, deciding to wait for his friend who loved to cook.

"Have it your way." Zeff suppressed a smirk, going back to his cooking.

* * *

The crew had left except Luffy. He insisted on waiting. They all shrugged their shoulders. Once his mind was made up, no one could change it.

Hours had passed and still no Sanji. At this point, you would think Luffy would be worried but nope, he was sleeping. Head on the counter, a trail of drool coming out of his mouth, and he was snoring of course.

Patty and Carne were the two behind the grill during the late shift tonight and were arguing.

"C'mon on, we gotta tell him!"

"No way, Sanji begged us, US, you know how rare that is?! We finally got one on him."

"Yeah but it just don't sit right with me. Chore Boy, here, always done right by us."

"What? How many plates did he destroy when he was working here? Huh, tell me!"

"You know what I mean! Look at him, he fell asleep waiting for Sanji, and you know he would slug anyone who would dare do anything to head chef Zeff or anyone of us! Heck, he's done it before!"

"Ah, dammit! Yeah... We gotta do right by him too. Sanji's gonna kill us."

Patty and Carne agreed on waking Luffy to tell him the truth. They were walking to the bar in front of the kitchen. They hadn't noticed that someone had taken a seat next to Luffy.

Luffy groaned awake to the sounds of someone pulling up the stool next to him. His eyes were blurry, but he made out that familiar swirl of the eyebrow. "Sanji...?" He mumbled, thinking he showed up.

Both Patty and Carne grew over exaggerated expressions of disbelief. "That's obviously a girl! She even has pink hair, idiot!"

Luffy straightened up, "Sanji, why'd you become a girl?"

"That's not Sanji, seriously how dumb are you?!"

The lady only giggled lightly at his antics, taking note of the strawhat. "I see. If you know my brother, you must be his friend Luffy. He's quite fond of you."

His eyes narrowed, clearing his vision. "Sanji's sister? Do you know where he is now?" Now growing concern, something was wrong, Sanji never mentioned a sister, why was she suddenly at Baratie, and why wasn't Sanji. He had a feeling Zeff was holding back and this clarified it.

She turned to Patty and Carne, "I'll have a Pink Lady."

They were also confused until they heard her order. "A-Ah, coming right up!"

"Oi, don't ignore me!" Luffy gritted his teeth. Now he definitely knew she knew something. She was purposely playing coy. He stared at her but couldn't see her face, because of the bangs that covered her right side.

She took her time to turn her head to Luffy. "Ne, why is that strawhat so important to you, that's why they call you that, don't they, Strawhat Luffy?"

"This isn't about me, where's Sanji?!" Growing agitated at her calm attitude.

She let out an amused breath, before lifting her lips to a natural seductive smirk.

They shared silent eye contact. Her cool ocean deep eyes didn't waver towards his aggressive glare. Luffy was about to give in to the never-ending silence and ask again.

"For the classy lady." Patty swooped in to calm the situation, handing her the drink she ordered.

She stared at Luffy for a second longer, before turning to Patty. "Thank you." Taking the glass from his hands and taking a sip of the rosy drink, before raising the glass higher, indulging herself to more, and more, before easily finishing it. She sighed out content. She stood up ready to leave. She turned to walk away.

"Hey, I'm not finished-" He went to reach for her.

"I'll take you to Sanji, on one condition... You keep me amused." He turned her head back to him, expressing curiosity.

"Whatever, but let's hurry, I don't like this feeling!"

She hummed in agreement, walking ahead. Luffy quickly followed behind. Both of them running out of the restaurant.

"Sure was a classy lady, what, with, finishing her drink that quickly." Carne uttered with sarcastic surprise.

"Hey, she didn't pay!" Patty hollered after getting over his bewilderment.

"On the bright side, Luffy didn't need us to tell him and we still get to have one on Sanji."

"Hm, that and I'll just put her drink on his tab, seeing as she's his sister and all." Patty Huffed.

"It's a win-win!"

With both of them laughing.

* * *

"Follow me, if you can keep up." She guided him to a back alley.

Luffy easily nodded. "Don't worry."

She smirked. "Okay then." Activating her raid suit. She easily lept high to a roof.

"That's how it is." Luffy focused. He stretched his legs side to side. He tapped his sandal on the ground after he finished. "Yosh!" He took a running jump, he caught onto the fire escape ladder, climbing up it. He quickly got to the roof. "Where'd she go?" He heard that distinct bounce from her boots. "There!" Luffy saw her zipping from building to building. He followed, sprinting, before leaping across to the next building, he landed with a roll and kept running, keeping momentum.

He skidded to a stop, the next building was across the street, he couldn't make that. "Somehow!" He gritted, looking for anything.

Reiju looked back after a high leap. What was he going to do now?

"Araaaaw!" Yelling in resolve.

She rose her eyebrow in surprise. He was running on the telephone pole wires, it went over the streets, with a straight path towards Reiju. She giggled once.

Eventually, he caught up, running alongside her. She had led them to the shoreline, they stopped at a skyscraper roof, taking shelter, looking at the scene.

"Do you see now." Reiju nodded her head to a particular warehouse and dock. She turned to see Luffy's reaction.

"It's Soba-Mask!" His eyes were glittering shiny tears. The superhero was fighting some henchmen.

"...Eh?" Having been flabbergasted for the first time in a long time. Couldn't he tell that it was Sanji? The eyebrow was a dead give away. She recalled that Sanji did mention he was denser than an iceberg. She hid her almost sweatdrop with a smile. "Exactly, and if you help him, Sanji will come back."

"Really?!" Not bothering to ask for the logic of it.

"Ah, I promise he will be at the Baratie if you do."

"Wow, you're actually a really nice person, Sanji's sister!" He sprung her with a hug, before getting ready to run off and help. She was surprised for the second time by him, growing wide eyes at his easy display of affectionate gratitude.

"W-Wait!" She caught his wrist before he could leave. She quickly recomposed herself.

"What is it? Like you said I have to help Soba-Mask!"

"And how exactly is it that you plan to do that?"

"I'll beat them up like I always do!"

"These aren't those petty thugs you play fight with every day. These people, this side of the world, is dangerous."

He clenched the fist that she was holding. "Even more of a reason to hurry and help!" He tried to break free, turning to the docks.

"And I can help you with that." She informed, halting Luffy's hasty attitude.

"You can?"

"Yes." She took a few steps, causing him to take a few steps back. "Trust me."

Luffy was confused at her actions and words but nodded. "I'll trust Sanji's sister."

"I have a name." She let out a sigh of amusement, before pushing them off the edge of the building.

"Eh?" Blink. "EEEHH!?" Realizing they were falling.

"It's Reiju, Vinsmoke Reiju." She told him, calmly as they fell. She giggled reaching down to him. "I'd prefer it if you used my name." She licked her lips seeing his expression.

"I wonder how it'll taste..."

Luffy stopped his tantrum, staring up at the lady, beginning to embrace him. He didn't know how to feel at her expression. It was a cool demeanor that hid sorrow. "You're..."

Until he felt it placed on his face. "Huh? N-Nani? A mask?"

"Don't worry, it'll only sting for a moment."

"Wha- ow!" As steam began to emit around him.

She cupped his cheeks, "I wonder... What kind of king..." Pressing her lips to the mask.

The hollow air barred through his ears, Luffy was transfixed on her action. He gasped, seeing glowing butterfly wings emerge from her back.

And for a moment, they remained still in the crisp air. She pulled away. Her hair was fluttering with the wind, her eyes twinkled the moonlight over the ocean. The eye contact was hazed by the steam. As her face blurred from vision he caught the final image of her smirk.

"The rest is up to you." Letting go.

"Yeah..." He absently whispered. Give it a minute. He'll realize eventually... "... I'm falling again!" He clutched for the mask emitting steam. "I need to get this off! What? Gloves!?" He saw his hands before he grabbed his mask, he glanced all around his body. He was in completely new gear. "Aweso-" Smacking the ground, but instead of splattering to his doom, he bounced high up like a rubber ball.

He yelled in confusion, trying to get his bearings. He flailed his arms around, then a light post caught his eye. He tried to reach for it, his arm shot towards it, stretching. "Haaaaa?!" But he felt his hand on the pole, instinctively grabbing it. His arm whiplashed like a rubber band, flinging to the pole, and flying off it like a slingshot.

"It's like I'm rubber." He was quickly adapting. This time he was prepared, shooting his arm to a rooftop ledge. He grabbed it, reeling himself in. "Yahoo!" Already getting the hang of it. He skidded to a stop on the roof.

He glanced at his hands and arms. "Awesome, I think my whole body is able to stretch like this." He clenched his gloves making a squealing sound from the fabric. "But more importantly, I look so cool!" Admiring himself. He had red gloves, red plated armor over his torso, a yellow sash like utility belt. His strawhat was now a shoulder guard over his right shoulder with a regular one on his left. His signature Jolly Roger tailed the strawhat shoulder guard, swaying with the wind. He had a masked helmet, with two orbs glowing from under the visor.

"Shoot, now's not the time for that!" He shook his head. "I have to help Soba-Mask!" He stood at the edge of the roof, looking for the dock he saw Soba-Mask. "There he is." Luffy threw his arm and caught something to launch him.

In the middle of the battlefield, as Soba-Mask was delivering a flurry of kicks to his opponents, a huge impact crashed next to him. "Wh-What?" He thought it was an enemy attack.

Then the smoke cleared. Everyone engaged in the fight waited to see what it was.

"Man, I'm still not completely used to it." He was sitting cross-legged, before hopping up to his feet, dusting himself off.

"Oi, who are you? It's dangerous!" Soba-Mask demanded. He couldn't protect and fight. His eyes widened under his shades. The strawhat on his shoulder and reckless comical demeanor. "It can't be, L-Lu-" About to say his name.

"Soba-Mask, I don't really understand, but my friend's sister told me if I help you, my friend will come back to the restaurant-" He was going to continue until they both heard his stomach grumble.

He parted his lips under his disguise. 'Luffy...' He nodded his head. "Don't worry about me, I can handle these guys but I do need help. A lady is being chased by their leader. If I don't hurry she will be in more danger than she is already. I can't abandon a damsel who needs me!" He said while fighting.

"Got it! I'll go save her!" Luffy took off in the direction his instincts guided him to.

"W-Wait a minute! I was going to say, you stay here and fight, while I go save her!" He reached out, crying in protest, Luffy was already out of earshot. He dodged the slice of a unicycle swordsman, parrying another attack with a kick, leaping off the blade, to evade a snapping lion. He dealt a swift blow to its head, slamming it down." Dammit!" He yelled taking out his frustration on Buggy's crew.

* * *

She was breathing heavy, trying to run away in the maze-like cargo area. She huffed, turning a corner. "Who are these people?!" She cried. She was sure she saw his body detach from itself.

"Give me back my treasure, girl!"

She paled seeing it again. "Eyaaaah!" Hysterical cries, as she ran for her life. She was definitely sure this time. "It's the top half of a clown!" Her eyes were balling hazardously in fear.

"Gommu Gommu no Pistol!"

Her eyes widened, feeling the wind graze her cheek as it flew past her, and slam into the clown's face, hurling it back into a cargo crate.

"His arm stretched?!" She was even more confused. "I'm surrounded by freaks."

"Get out of here, Nami!" He ordered.

She stiffened. He knew her name until she got a good look at him. Her eyes deadpanned. "A strawhat? Really?"

"Now!" His voice was husky with command.

She peeped out surprise. "Y-Yes!" She quickly gathered herself together before running in his direction, passing him by she whispered. "Be safe." He simply nodded.

If he wasn't going to ask why she was stealing money, she wasn't going to ask about the hero suit. They were nakama, they believed in each other.

"What the hell was that!" Buggy the clown emerged from the debris. His eyes narrowed at the man in red armor. "Don't tell me... Another devil mask user."

"Devil mask?"

"No matter, I won't let anyone steal what's rightfully mine!" His hand had a blade. He aimed it at the running Nami. He blasted his fist straight for her.

"Oi, I'm your opponent!" He stretched his arm, catching the hand.

"Tsk. Have it your way." His lower half had caught up to him and became whole again. "I'm guessing with that stretching ability of yours, you became a rubber man," he showed all his knives. "Meaning you can still be cut!" Lunging for Luffy.

Luffy ducked the initial stab. He hopped back for the second. He sidestepped the third. He was always involved in back alley brawls so this was nothing for him. He did a front flip, leaping above Buggy.

"Gummo Gummo no stamp!" He shot his foot down. Buggy separated himself, escaping the blow. In midair, one of his hands darted for Luffy. "Bastard!" Luffy caught it before the strike, but the force still crashed him into cargo.

"What's the matter, Strawhat?! Don't tell me, this is the first time you got your powers, no wonder it looks like you have no idea what you're doing!" Buggy laughed as his hand kept Luffy pinned. "Release!" Throwing the knife in the hand straight for Luffy's head.

He barely moved his head out of the way, also letting go of the hand. "Dammit, let's try," pulling his fists back, "Gummo Gummo no Gatling Gun!"

"It's pointless, you have no idea where to aim at." Buggy mocked as his body parts dodged the rain of fists.

"Damn, if only he didn't separate like that!"

"Oh really, I guess I'll make it easier for you!" He laughed at his struggle, bringing his body back together... Wait a minute, something was wrong. "When did you suddenly get so big Strawhat?" No that wasn't it. "I'm smaller! My body is missing!"

"Go for it!" She encouraged. Luffy turned to the sound. It was Nami and she had tied his body parts.

"Way to go, Nami!" He began to laugh. "Gummo Gummo no..."

"Wait a minute!"

"Bazooka!"

Blasting away Chibi-Buggy.

"Thanks, Nami-" He turned back to where she was, but she had left. He didn't know what she was doing here but was glad she was safe.

"Why Luffy..?" She was hiding in an alley trying to escape with the money she had. She couldn't understand how Luffy suddenly showed up or why... It didn't sit well with her. Or maybe she felt utter shame for being caught as a thief.

* * *

"Geez, what the hell is going on." Sanji flicked his cig away, he was entering Baratie through the back like usual. "Did Reiju really... To Luffy none the less... What's that woman thinking. I said I didn't want my friends involved." He was thinking out loud as he began to clean the kitchen area.

The front door chimed as someone entered. "Sorry but we're closed, come back tomorrow." He mumbled not really paying attention to the customer.

"Sanji!"

His eyes widened. He lifted his face from the floor he was sweeping. Sanji continued to stare as he took a seat at the bar in front of him. He was fatigued and hungry.

"Ah, Luffy, hold on I'll make you something."

"Thanks, man I've been hungry waiting for you."

"Oi, no one asked for you to wait up." He scolded but Luffy only laughed, causing Sanji to swell a smile. He knew he didn't want his nakama involved but Luffy would always find a way to barge in no matter what, and that reassured him. Soba-Mask wasn't alone, not anymore.

"But thank you."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I got inspired by Kamen Rider so you can imagine Luffy's costume akin to that. I never wrote a one piece fanfic even tho it's my favorite anime, so I'm kinda nervous, please leave a review telling me what you think! Til next time!**


End file.
